


So Much Death

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Near Death Experiences, bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo asks Alex about what has gone on at Seatle Grace Mercy West.





	So Much Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"How could a place have this much death?" Jo questions her friend Alex while laying on his living room floor. He still did not have a freaking couch, which Jo didn't understand. He had more than enough money for it. 

"Jo, it's a hospital. There's death." He bluntly tells her.

"No shit. I mean with the workers though. A shooting. A plane crash. I heard Meredith freaking hold a bomb or something insane." She says then gets up. "I'm going to get a beer do you want one?" 

"Yes. Also, it's Mer. Not the hospital. She's done some crazy shit. I'll tell you once you bring me that beer." 

Jo rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She looks down at her friend. He was a handsome guy. Maybe in some other world Jo could end up with a nice guy like him. Sadly, not in this one. 

"What?" He asks her.

"I'm just thinking about how pathetic you are." She teases him. If only he really knew.


End file.
